


Crumbs

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is wrapped around Will's finger, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a request from chronicopheliac (on Tumblr): Will eating cookies in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

There were certain things Will did that got under Hannibal’s skin. Leaving his socks all over the house. Drinking milk straight from the jug. The toilet seat was another. One would think a man with dogs would have learned that one.

Most were forgivable as absent-minded.

Most.

There was one though -

It was the first thing Hannibal saw when he walked into the bedroom.

Snatching up his pillow, he gave it a rough brush of his hand.

“As much as I appreciate that you enjoy my baking, cookies in bed, Will?”

Will’s bare chest was covered with crumbs. His grin flecked with chocolate when he looked up from the iPad.

“Bu’ they’re so goo’.”

Hannibal cringed as more crumbs fell out of his mouth.

“Would you like to try that again after you swallow?”

Will forced the bite down.

“Did you just ask me to swallow?”

“More like demanded. And don’t give me the saucy eyebrows. You know better.”

Will stuck out his lip.

“What about the pout?”

“I’ll give you something to pout about.”

Hannibal tossed back the duvet. His chest sunk with a groan.

“There’s enough here to reconstruct one.”

“It’ll give you something to do.”

Swiping over the sheet, Hannibal shook his head.

“I’ll need something to keep from throttling you.”

Will mumbled something about a dust buster between bites. He leaned over, waving a hand.

“You missed some.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up as more crumbs tumbled out of his mouth.

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m trying!”

Crumbs sprayed.

“Your mouth is a perpetual crumb machine.”

Will batted his eyes, showing his lashes to full effect.

“I thought you liked my mouth.”

Hannibal glared, fighting to keep his jaw set.

“I like it more when it’s not making a mess of our bed.”

As soon as he said it -

“You know what I mean.”

Will’s tongue darted over his lips. He cocked a brow, giving Hannibal a hard look up and down.

“Go on.”

“You think that’ll work, don’t you?”

Will grabbed him by the sash of his robe.

“Pretty sure.”

Hannibal’s sigh signaled surrender well before he managed the words.

“The sheets do need to be changed already.”

Will tugged at his lip.

“Mm hmm.”

He lay back as Hannibal closed in.

“You still have a little on the corner.” 

Will pulled him down.

“Don’t worry. I’ll share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam.


End file.
